grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 1.6: Herb Fairy, We Meet Again
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: 5,200 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Damage Received 9,800 or Lower. *Slay the Boss within 1 min 40 secs. |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: 32,500 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear within 3 min 50 secs. *Escort Ramblin Brute. |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: 70,500 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear with 2 hero deaths or less. *Slay the Boss within 1 min 10 secs. |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: 97,500 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear with 3 heroes or less. *Escort the Ramblin Thief. Herb Fairy, We Meet Again Description "Hmph! Do you want a petal for free? What are you saying...?" Dialogue Cindy: Which reminds me, didn't she save you once when you fell into the water? Kyle: That is not a moment I want to remember. Cindy: I remember, she scolded you for eating her flower petals without asking... If the teacher hadn't intervened, you'd probably still be wiping her flower petals to this day. Kyle: I was a lot younger then. If anything, now I should be the one to tell her off! ---- Kyle: Oh! There's something interesting over there... Looks fun. Let's go! Cindy: It looks dangerous... Kyle: Oh! My body feels so light... Cindy: You're right... Our movements became much faster. ---- ???: Ahhhh! A thief!! Carnero: Fufu. Scream all you want, this is not a place that many people pass by! Apple: This is why I told you to just bring the railgun and not worry about how far the civilization has grown! Kiwi: Weren't you the one that said it was cumbersome and left behind the Nascaliber? Carnero: What are you guys talking about? Boys, empty their pockets! Kyle: It looks like it is time for the hero to appear. Cindy: Mm... Those Ramblins look dangerous... Kyle: If you need to consider your body's safety, you will never be able to carry out justice! Hey you! Stop right there! Carnero: What weird kiddos! This isn't a place for kids, how about you go play somewhere else. Kyle: Hmph! I'm not a kiddo... We're much taller than you. Carnero: You ill-mannered squirts... I will fix that bad manner of yours! ---- Carnero: Waahh. I'm going to tell Duchi. Kyle: What? He ran away! Kiwi: Thank you, human! We are alive because of you. Kyle: I am the sword saint, Kyle. Have you hurt anywhere? Apple: We are the Dimensional Trading... Uh! Cindy: ??? Kiwi: It's nothing. Pay no mind. There will come a time when we will be able to return the favor. Cindy: Huh? They disappeared. Kyle: Hm... They are really suspicious cats... ---- Mandragora: To come back here again... Not only do you lack shame, but you must lack fear too. Kyle: Mm... There was a reason we had to come here... Cindy: Ah, hello. I'm sorry, it's been a while... We're really in need of your flower petal and we were wondering if you could give us one? Mandragora: Amazing... You guys lack conscience too! Last time you arbitrarily ate one and now you're asking for another one? Kyle: Last time was an accident... Mandragora: Okay then. It's 1 million gold per petal, so including the one, you ate last time... If you give me 2 million gold, I'll give you one. Kyle: What the heck is wrong with your prices?! You swindler! Mandragora: What you think I make money by digging dirt? If you think that's unfair then use your skills to take it from me! If you lose, you will be working part-time for me wiping flower petals for the rest of your lives! Kyle: Fine. Then if we win, you'll give us the petal! ---- Mandragora: Ughhh... How could I have lost to these squirts... Kyle: This is the end for your corrupt ways. Cindy: We'll come by next time and help you wipe the petals. Mandragora: Don't ever come back! Epilogue: Issues at the Abbey? Description "Cindy and Kyle are trying to make their way back to the abbey! Where was it again?" Dialogue Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story